When Green meets Red
by wintersforlovers
Summary: Hermione and Ron do not get off to a great start and this has quite the negative effect on the young witch, but what if there's someone there secretly worrying over her? Is it even possible for Red and Green to strike up a friendship?
1. Year 1

AN: First fanfic, yay! But anyway, if this goes down well then more chapters will be submitted. This is based on the scene from Harry Potter and the Philospher's Stone in the aftermath of the very first Charms lesson and what would happen if Draco had taken pity. Each chapter will be scene from either the books or films depending on which I can remember best.

* * *

"It's leviOsa, not leviosaaaaa"  
Ron's words cut quite deeply. She had only been to help him, to make it possible to do well in Charms and now he was walking through the courtyard with Harry Potter conversing about the just finished Charms lesson that had resulted in a mini explosion and the newly created frosty tension between Ron and Hermione.  
"What is her problem? She's a menace."  
That did it. Hermione could take no more of Ron's hateful, hurtful words. Striding forward, she barged past the two people she had thought might be her friends, blinking back the stinging tears that were heavily blurring her vision. Watching her storm across the courtyard with sheer curiosity, was a pale haired, pale faced young boy sporting a green uniform and a concerned look.  
"Draco, what you staring at?"  
"Nothing." Draco turned back to the group of fellow Slytherins he had gathered. "What do you think about Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts? I bet he becomes teacher's pet in a matter of days."

"It's okay, you're just smarter than them. That's all, he doesn't appreciate it yet but he'll be thankful you taught him properly. It might even save his life one day."  
Hermione wiped away the last few, remaining tears from her tear stained face and looked into the mirror. Her face was reddened and her hazel eyes swollen from the salty tears and the incontrollable reaction of rubbing the tears away.  
"We'll go back when I look more human. No-one would want to see this."  
"I don't mind."  
A strange voice came from the girls' bathroom door. It was not a female voice.  
"You're not allowed in here. You're not a girl." Her voice quiet, in fear of it breaking and fresh tears forming with it.  
"I'm sorry, but I had to come and see if you were okay. I heard Weasley, it was unfair. And perfect Potter, laughing along like he's something special. But he couldn't get the spell either, they're just jealous of you." The blonde haired boy stepped towards Hermione. "I know this isn't the best first introduction but I'm Draco Malfoy, Slytherin." He extended a hand, his slender fingers curling round her own small hand. Her skin looked deeply tanned in comparison.  
"Hermione Granger, Gryffindor."  
"Would you like to go to the feast with me? Maybe after, you could show me how to cast Wingardium Leviosa correctly. I think it would be a useful spell to have, I could show Potter a thing or two."  
Hermione giggled at this comment, Draco's mouth curved up into a dry smile. He had cheered her up at least.  
They exited the bathroom together, Hermione leading with Draco hiding behind her in fear of any teachers or other students wandering the second floor corridor. As they approached the Grand Hall, deep in conversation regarding the correct wand technique for casting the slightly complex Rictusempra spell, a loud set of voice called over to Draco.  
"Malfoy! The feast's starting, leave that Mudblood and come join us."  
Draco glanced apologetically at Hermione, watching fresh tears form in her eyes.  
"Hermione, I…."  
Before he could even finish his sentence, two pairs of gorilla arms enclosed his, dragging him away from the dark-haired, red-faced young girl watching her only friend in the school being pulled away from her.  
_Sorry._ He mouthed as his ice blue eyes found her hazel brown ones.  
"What are you staring at, you jumped up little Mudblood?" The surrounding Slytherins laughed.  
The harsh bark caused Hermione to flinch but it was the ringing laughter that pushed the tears forward, causing her to flee back to her sanctuary of the second floor bathroom.  
Draco turned to his friends, blazing anger in his face.  
"You didn't need to say that! You made her cry!"  
The Slytherins laughed again.  
"What do you care? She's a Mudblood and a Gryffindor. The enemy. Stay to your own kind, you'll do much better with us Purebloods."  
Draco scowled. His father had been right, he would be required to only mix with the finest pureblooded witches and wizards.  
"Are we going to eat or not?" Draco's voice was laced with venom.

Hermione pressed her head against the wooden stall door. Once again, she had been reduced to tears by someone she had thought to be her friend, all because of her blood status and house. What if she was Pureblood? What if she had been the only Muggle-born to be sorted into Slytherin house? Would everything be different? The thought of the jeering from the green-clad table turned her stomach but she had been away from the feast for too long already, any longer and someone would be sent looking for her, Hermione shuddered at the thought of more attention being cast her way. Wiping away the last of her tears she unlocked the stall door, the image of Draco's eyes firmly stuck in her mind.


	2. Year 2

Transfiguration was off to a bad start. Not only were Ron and Hermione paired together but Ron's malfunctioning wand was creating strain within the classroom again.  
"Look, will you just take my wand so you can practice?"  
"I don't need to. This wand works fine. See? _ Veriveto_."  
Ron pointed his wand at the rat perched upon the pile of books in front of him, a green pulsing light emitted from around the tape holding the pieces of his fractured wand together, causing Scabbers to be transformed into a hairy goblet complete with tail rather than a fine silver goblet similar to the one sat on Professor McGonagall's desk.  
"That wand needs replacing Mr. Weasley."  
"I told you."  
Ron scowled at Hermione, she could see a repeat of their very first Charms lesson occurring in which she would accidentally show him up by being able to cast magic much better than him. She heard a snicker from the other side of the classroom and glanced over. Draco was laughing at Ron's failure; she couldn't help but smile at him. Watching him laugh at her friend's misfortune, even though it was out of malice, was reassuring enough to know that Hermione had someone to talk to if Ron blew a fuse and stopped speaking to her, much like last year.  
"What are you looking at?" Ron followed her gaze. "What's his problem? Is he laughing at me? I'll show him, he has no right to laugh at me."  
Ron looked back to his rat-goblet, glowering. Hermione's gaze lingered on Malfoy, unfortunately it lingered for a moment too long.  
"Malfoy that weird Mudblood's staring at you." Crabbe did nothing to keep his voice down.  
"Is she?" Malfoy looked towards Hermione, "Hey Granger! Wondering what a Pureblood looks like?"  
Malfoy winced at his own words, praying Hermione would know that if it had just been the two of them, he'd have never have said it. It was a matter of appearance for him, the Slytherins had to respect him and the other houses had to fear him, consorting with a muggle born would not go down well; especially if that muggle born was also a Gryffindor. Hermione dropped her gaze quickly, she could feel the colour rising in her cheeks, hopefully Ron wouldn't see, he'd never let her forget it.

Ron and Hermione sat in the Transfiguration courtyard, waiting to accompany Harry and the Quidditch team down to the pitch to watch them practice. They could hear Oliver Wood's voice echo through the covered pathways surrounding the courtyard, catching the odd, clear word of strategy and training. It sounded like Oliver had developed some new moves that he was desperate to try out. Hermione placed a large textbook back into her bag and Ron put his wand back into the inner pocket of his robes, they stood and began to approach the red and golden group when the cry of 'I don't believe this' stopped them in their tracks.  
"What are you doing here, Flint? I booked the pitch especially for Gryffindor today."  
"Easy Wood, I've got a note."  
Marcus Flint handed over a piece of parchment to the Gryffindor captain. Hastily reading, Wood glanced up at the opposing team.  
"You've got a new seeker, who?"  
The crowd parted to reveal a pale faced boy who stood well below the shoulders of his fellow teammates.  
"Malfoy?!" Ron laughed, "You're the new seeker?"  
"That's not all that's new this year." The Slytherin team flaunted the solid black broomsticks.  
"Those are Nimbus 2001s!" Both Ron and the Gryffindor Quidditch team looked in awe at the newest model of broom they would be soon be up against. Hermione looked straight at Malfoy, her hazel eyes fixed firmly on him, she was still smarting over the comment from Transfiguration and couldn't control herself.  
"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in; they got in on pure talent."  
She almost regretted the words immediately but it felt good to vent some of the anger that had built up from being treated badly by her first friend. Draco's pallid skin burnt a bright crimson, the entire Slytherin team turned to face her waiting for Draco's reaction. If he hadn't been with his peers, maybe he wouldn't have said it but in fear of embarrassment, he retorted.  
"No-one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!"  
The world stopped and everyone else fell away. It was just her and him.  
"Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't mean it, it just slipped out. I promise, I didn't mean it, forgive me Hermione please. We can still be friends."  
The look on her face pierced through him and distantly, he could hear the jeers of the Slytherin team laughing at Hermione and he could her the scuffles of the Gryffindor team holding each other back to stop themselves from beating him.  
"You'll pay for that one Malfoy, EAT SLUGS!"  
The crack from Ron's spell jerked Malfoy out the suspension he had been caught in. The flame haired boy fell backwards through the air, landing heavily on the grass. Malfoy couldn't help himself, the malicious laughter burst from his lips and couldn't stop even with Hermione shooting him a disgusting look.  
"Let's take him to Hagrid's; he'll know what to do." Harry hauled Ron to his feet and attempted to drag him to the gamekeeper's hut whilst avoiding the slugs Ron was producing. Hermione remained with the Quidditch teams for a moment longer, picking up Ron's wand she glanced over to the Slytherins one final time, Draco was staring back at her his laughter fading.  
_Sor…  
_He started to mouth an apology but Hermione had had enough, turning on her heel she followed the two boys to Hagrid, thinking about Ron's action in standing up for her.

Draco went back to his dormitory, taking off his outer robes he noticed a piece of parchment in the inner pocket he picked it up and admired the beautiful, calligraphic writing scrawled over the surface.  
_We can never be friends now.  
_ Draco's heart sank. He had ruined the only chance at friendship he may ever have with Hermione, cursing himself he thought about how things could have gone. But one question burned in his mind: What could he do to make it right?


	3. Year 3

YEAR 3

"Why is Hagrid taking us this far into the forest?" Ron's face had turned a bright shade of white. "He's not going to show us that great spider again, is he?!"  
"For Heaven's sake, Ronald. We're not even that far from the school grounds, obviously Hagrid has something interesting to show us and educate us about."  
But even Hermione wasn't totally convinced by that statement. They knew Hagrid had a particular liking for dangerous creatures that he did not necessarily know how to tame. Norbert the dragon was such an instance.  
"Dumbledore wouldn't let him have anything too dangerous anyway. Not to show students at least."  
This was a slight comfort. Although Fluffy had been allowed in school, a warning had been issued informing all students and teachers alike to avoid the creature that lived on the third floor, which all but four of them did.  
"I wonder who we're with today. I bet it's Slytherin."  
"Don't say that, Ron! They'll just be looking for an excuse to get Hagrid sacked or Harry injured."  
Hermione's reasoning was sound but it wasn't completely truthful. She wasn't ready to be sharing a class with Draco where she would be forced to be in contact with him for the entire duration of the lesson. She had found that by finishing homework and practical classwork to a high standard, she was allowed to work for the remainder of the lesson in the library as long as she reported back in time for homework assignments. Here, there would be no such luck.

As they approached the clearing that Hagrid had been leading them to, another group of student came into view. All of which were wearing green ties.  
_Oh no!_ Hermione ducked her head as they walked past a certain group of Slytherins. _ Don't see me, don't see me, please don't see me._  
The tall silvery blond haired boy glanced towards the Gryffindor students, catching sight of a slightly short, bushy haired girl. A glazed look fell over his face as his brain began to formulate a quick plan to get her alone and explain his mistakes to her. She had been avoiding him rather well for a whole year and it was hurting him. He needed to make it up to her.  
As the class were told to gather round, Draco shifted himself slightly so he was standing right behind Hermione. He slipped note into her robe pocket asking her to meet him tonight to clear the air, he hated the secrecy of it all but if it would mean no one called her a Mudblood again, so be it.  
Draco's attention fell back to the lesson. Hagrid had said something about insults and Hippogriffs but Draco hadn't really been paying much attention, it probably wasn't that important anyway. Nothing that half breed ever said was that important. Draco refocused his attentions on the girl in front of him, his first real friend. Someone who didn't know who his father was, who didn't care that he might be associated with the dark lord, someone who had liked him for him. Draco vaguely heard Hagrid call for a volunteer to approach the Hippogriff, of course Harry was nominated. Perfect Potter, first choice for everything Draco couldn't help thinking sourly. _At least Hermione doesn't seem to find him very interesting, that's good._  
"Draco, look!"  
Pansy Parkinson snapped Draco out of his thoughts, causing him to look at Harry approach the winged beast. As the beast reared itself at Harry, Draco looked back to Hermione. Harry getting maimed did not interest him at all, he usually deserved it; maybe it would teach him some humility and cautiousness. However, the Hippogriff's reaction to Harry didn't have the same effect on everyone. Hermione, out of fear for her friend, grasped at the Weasley boy's hand and held it tight, Draco didn't want to see that. His face flushed a slight pink and he turned his gaze away from her. _ Fine! She wants him! Whatever, I don't care. Stupid Mudblood! _  
Harry was just coming back into land from a ride on the Hippogriff that Draco had missed through watching the girl that in a split second broke his heart.  
"Who wants a turn?" Hagrid shouted.  
_I'll show her. She wants brave, I can do brave._  
Draco approached the beast, his mind flooding with ideas about Hermione and Ron. Why was he getting so jealous? She obviously liked Ron more, he had cursed himself after she had been called a Mudblood. Ron acted, Draco just made comments. He would show her, look who could act now.  
"You're not so dangerous, are you? You big, ugly brute!"  
A scream rang out through the trees. Draco's actions had backfired and the Hippogriff had attacked, slicing his arm.  
Hagrid picked up the boy and raced through the forest in an attempt to get Draco to the hospital wing. As he passed Hermione, Ron and Harry, Hermione couldn't help but feel sympathetic and scared for Draco, they may not have spoken for a while but there was something still between them.

Hermione began to think that maybe it was time to make amends. He may have been cruel, but he didn't deserve that.


	4. Year 4

YEAR 4

"This is a stupid dance. Why do we even have to go?"  
Draco fixed his emerald green bow tie in place for the 100th time that day. He was not ready to be in a room full of people adoring stupid Potter and even worse, he had heard that Hermione was to going to the ball with Viktor Krum, someone he had befriended and educated through his time at Hogwarts. He felt slightly betrayed, he didn't know why but Viktor had crossed a line by asking Hermione out; it hurt. They might have nothing to do with each other but seeing Hermione with other boys like that created feelings of sheer jealousy and hatred. He couldn't handle it.

They walked into the Great Hall that had been redesigned for tonight's dance in order to greet the champions and their partners. Fleur was first with her partner Roger Davis, then Cedric with Cho Chang, then Krum… with Hermione. She looked absolutely radiant. Her hair sleek and pulled into a ballerina bun, her make-up was flawless, her eyes sparkled in the candlelight of the hall and her dress. Her dress flowed beautifully; the periwinkle material complimented her skin perfectly. She looked magnificent. And she was with another man. Draco pushed his way through the crowd towards the back, trying to keep his face from flushing in case Pansy Parkinson came over to stick her nose in like she usually did. He was not going to watch her dance, watch her smile, watch her enjoy herself with someone that wasn't him. It wasn't happening.

Pansy had forced him to stay through a couple of The Weird Sisters' songs before he managed to tell her that he wanted to go to bed and she should stay and have fun. As he was walking past the entrance to the Great Hall he heard a voice screaming:  
"Ron, you've ruined everything!"  
It was Hermione. Resisting the urge to walk away like he wanted to, he climbed the stairs to where she sat, crying.  
"Are you alright? And before you ask what do I care? I don't know, I guess I just didn't like hearing you cry."  
"Ronald was just being his usual selfish self. Apparently, I'm fraternizing with the enemy, but while they're here, they're our allies. He's jealous, I know that much. Why can't he just leave me alone?" Fresh tears sprang to her eyes.  
"Take a walk with me?" He stood, stretching out a hand for her to take to help her up.  
She took it and as he went to pull away, she gripped it his hand tighter.  
"Don't let me go yet. I can't get down these stairs easily in these shoes."  
Draco smiled and walked her slowly down the stairs. They exited the school through the front doors onto the grounds, hands still entwined, both with a secret, shy smile on their faces.


End file.
